The Legend of Spyro: Darkness Reborn
by GhostHunter94
Summary: Spyro and Cynder, Who are now 24 years old, meet a Young Dragoness named Zero. Whom goes on to have her first taste of Evil action. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Zero

The Legend of Spyro: Darkness Reborn  
-

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. (Which i think you'll be able to pick out)  
-

Storm clouds rolled ominously through a dark filled night-time sky, thunder rumbled as lightning struck the horizon.  
Rain poured heavily and wind blew swiftly at times.

A young Dark Blue Dragoness of about 12 years old, named Zero, Ran through the rain soaked terrain, panting heavily as she ran.  
Also trying to avoid slipping due to the water on the ground, which in some areas, had a minor amount of flooding.

"It cant be too much furthur.. Please be close.. please be close.." Zero said to herself in a whisper, clearly trying to get somewhere or to something.  
Rain hit her scaled face rather hard, making it also rather hard to see.  
Then she ended up slipping in mud and landing in the slimy mud.  
She groaned lightly as she attempted to gather herself back up, but finding it slightly difficult due to the Muddy Terrain under and around her.

Then her eyes were met by a furry paw, which seemed to be offering to help her up.  
She grabbed it and was helped up.  
When she finally saw who it was, she instantly recognized him

"Hunter?" She asked, it was indeed hunter, who had aged consiberably.  
"Yes, but how did you know who i..." He looked at her for a minute before realizing who she was.  
"Zero? Oh my.. Is it really you? I..I havent seen you since... Since you were born.." He said Astonished, obviously Zero was someone he hadnt seen in years.  
"And that was 12 years ago.. Im 12 years old now." She told him, comfirming how old she was now.  
"Oh my.. well.." He was interupted by a loud crack of thunder, which really shocked the two reunitees.  
"We'll have to finish this later, right now we'll have to get to shelter, being out here is not a good idea." He Suggested quickly.  
She replied with a quick nod and went with him.

After about 10-15 minutes, of still trying to find, wherever hunter was taking Zero to, she thought she should finally ask..

"I forgot to ask, where are you taking me?" She asked as she was running with hunter.  
"We are going to the Dragon Temple, where we will be met by someone i know.. Spyro and Cynder." He told her quickly, trying to avoid accidently running in a small sinkhole that came in front of him.  
"Why do those names sound familiar?" She wondered in her head for a minute, before shrugging it off for the time being.  
"It should be up here in just a minute." He said as he climbed down a steep, yet short, drop off.  
Zero just flew down after him, getting stuck in the mud after she landed.  
She tried to move her legs but was stuck from the mud, "Uh.. This wasnt something i wanted to see happen." She said, laughing at herself slightly.  
Hunter quickly helped her out of the mud, only to fall backwards into the mud himself after helping her.  
She laughed, "Well, today is just not our day." She laughed again as she gentle pulled him up with her mouth.  
"Thank you, Okay.. the dragon temple is just over there.." He pointed to a set of large doors next to a waterfall, "Just follow me, okay?" He asked nicely.  
She nodded lightly and followed.

Upon entering, hunter told her to wait be a large dragon statue while he went to fetch his aquaintences.

Zero looked up at the statues, They all seemed familiar to her, thats because they were of the gaurdians.  
"Perhaps ill get to met them." She thought in her head, there was one problem, she had no idea one of them died long ago.

Hunter came back about a few minutes later, with two, now fully grown adult, dragons.  
"Zero, Id like you to meet my Friends and Heroes of the world.. Spyro and Cynder." He introduced them.  
Zero was frozen, as if she just now remembered why the names sounded familiar.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you, Zero, im Cynder." Said Cynder, her voice now sounding mature.  
"And im Spyro." Said Spyro, same result, as he extended a paw in greeting.  
"H-Hi.. Im Zero.." She said, shaking his paw back, still shocked that she was in the presence the great heroes.  
"So you two know each other, huh?" Spyro asked the two, finding interesting that they known each other since Zero's Birth.  
"Well.. Sorta.. I.. See.. My Mother.. Mercury.. We were originally from back east."  
She began as she and hunter began a sort of Flash back.

".. And.. 12 years ago, just a little bit before i hatched as an egg.. A Volcano in our area.. Mount Faith.. Erupted Violently and.." She begun to cry a little as she spoke, "My mom and Dad were trying to help evactuate our home village.. but.. as we.. well.. they.. found another village to stay at.. but.. With the Unpredicatbility the Volcano had.. It just.. Violently Erupted and.. As my parents and everyone else was trying to get out.. the volcano.. unleashed some sort of avalanche and.." She now had tears running down her snout.  
"Destroyed my home, Killed my Father Zephyr and Badly injured my Mother.." She paused and just sobbed a little, Spyro and Cynder felt so Bad for the Young Dragoness, Lossing her Father and almost lossing her mother to an Eruption.  
"I was actually in the area after it happened.. about the next day.. and found her egg.. a light purple and blue egg.. lying in a pile of broken branches and ash.  
When i found the Egg.. i feared that there was little chance that Zero.. the child in it.. was alive still in it.. especially all that it had to have gone through..  
I took it with me, just incase it indeed were too have survived.." Hunter Continued, as poor Zero just broke out sadly.  
"Since ash was still falling, i took the egg and stayed in a cave until the ash stopped falling.. Later that same day.. early in the evening.. i was about to have a nap.. when i was awoke by the egg deciding to suddenly hatch.. and obviously Zero here was the result of that hatching." He said as he gently patting Zero on the back as she sobbed slightly.

"About another day or two later, i found her mother.. being tended to by medics.. I obviously asked if you were missing anything.. And as you could have imagined.. She was missing her egg.. I then shown her Freshly Hatched Zero and told her.. I found your egg and it hatch after i found it, and that Zero was the result of it.. She was happy to have Zero with her in her arms again, but no longer as an egg." Hunter then finished, and to finally have seen that Zero had calmed down.

"Oh.. Im so sorry Zero.." Said Cynder, Sympathetically.  
"Yeah.. And actually.. i know exactly how you feel." Said Spyro, Sadly.  
"Your father died too?" She asked, trying to hold back her tears.  
He just nodded, "This Zero, was something that happened Before you were born." Cynder started.  
"Yes, a good year before in fact.. You see.. Im not sure if this was something your mother ever told you.. but.. There was a great Evil.. named Malefor..  
Who attempted to Destroy the world.. And these Two.." Refering to Spyro and Cynder.. "Were on their way to stop him.. But before that happened, they were under the grips of a Powerful belt of fire.. Ignitus.. who was spyro's mentor.. was attempting to protect these two.. but due to the severity of the Fire.. he was engulfed by fire just after he sent them through the belt.." Hunter Told.  
Zero felt bad for Spyro, but hunter was right, at least spyro too felt what it was like to have lost someone.

"You say he was engulf by fire, right?" Zero asked as Re-Comfirmation, Hunter Nodded.  
"Well, what are the possibilites that, since you say he sent them through the belt of fire.. That something else.. not exactly fatal.. happened? Like he might have gotten sent BACKWARDS while they got sent FORWARD?" She asked, thinking they might not have thought about that.  
"The chances of that having happened are relatively low, I mean if he had, then we would have seen him again." Said Spyro, looking down in sadness.  
"And besides, When a dragon dies, it doesnt leave this world, it binds its self to nature and other things." Said Hunter.  
"Wow.. I wish i was told that sooner.. but this doesnt mean im not gonna forget what happened.." Zero said as she sobbed a little.  
Cynder wrapped a loving wing around her, "As long as your going to be okay, thats what matters to us all." She said Sweetly.  
"Yeah, Your our friend now, and we promise to protect you." Said Spyro, also wrapping a wing around the sad dragoness.  
Zero felt happier now, Especially to now be friends with the greatest heroes the world had ever known.

To be continued.


	2. A Doctors Visit

Later, Since hunter knew Zero was out in the storm for longer than he might have thought, he brought her to the hospital.  
Where a new Doctor now worked.

"Im pretty sure its another mole or something." She said, as if shes had that before, and possibly did.  
But was proven wrong when a Large Black Dragoness much like Cynder, named Midnight, who was about 23 years old, stepped in with some supplies.  
"Ill be right with you, as you can probably tell im just returning with some new supplies, ill be back after i put these away." She said after she went to a closet.  
"And i spoke too soon." Thought Zero in her head.

A minute later, Midnight came back in, now wearing a stethascope and a headband with a Health + on it.

"Sorry about that, We would have gotten them sooner but the moles delivering them were being rather clueless and accidently gave them to the wrong person." Midnight said and laughed a little as she sat down, "So what have we here? I dont believe ive seen you before." She said to Zero, having not seen here around their parts.  
"That's because im not from this area, im from furthur east, and i got lost in the storm thats going on outside." Zero said, a little shy.  
"Oh, i see, i heard about 12 years ago there was a Violent Eruption of a volcano that devastated an area of land." Midnight said having remembered about the events.  
"Sadly yes, and Im 12 years old, but i hatched only a few hours after it happened.. and after.. i lost my father to it.." she said, looking down in sadness.  
"Oh, im sorry.. As long as your going to be okay, thats what matters, right?" Midnight asked trying to cheer her up.  
"Yeah, or at least i should be, especially after hearing what you'll have to say about me, internally and externally." Zero said, hoping there wasnt going to be anything TOO bad thats wrong with her.  
"Yep, and speaking of which, shall we get started on that?" Midnight asked, and Zero hopped up on a Cot.  
Midnight began by inspecting her horns, which she had 6 of (3 on each side), and found that none of them were broken or anything.

Zero now had to lie down so Midnight could inspect her stomach, sides, legs and wings.  
And after about a few minutes of that, had some good news.

"Okay, so, Externally you seem okay, though your rather skinny so i suggest you eat a little more.. Let me go fetch a new Device called an X-Ray and we'll see what's going on internally." Midnight said, going to fetch the X-Ray.  
"Im sure my Insides are gonna be a rather pretty picture." Zero thought in her head and just laughed a little.

Minutes later, Midnight was doing a look at Zero's Internals with the Xray and found nothing wrong, matter of fact, Zero was Actually in Remarkably Perfect Condition.  
This was something Zero was glad to hear, especially since she was still young and hoped too be healthy for a good long time

Soon, Zero and Hunter returned to the Dragon Temple, where it seemed Spyro and Cynder were anxious to hear how Zero was.

"Im in Perfect Condtion." Zero said Happily, This was something they were happy to hear.  
"So i think later if it stops raining, im gonna go for a walk, even though i did Run in the storm after i got lost, i could use the excersize." Zero said, laughing a little.  
"Id say thats a good idea, since your new to this area of the world, it'll give you a good idea of the land." Said Cynder supportively.  
"Not to mention the people you can meet when you do." Spyro Said matter-of-factly.  
"But i think ill take a nap for the time being." She said Yawning, obviously all the running had to tire her out.  
"Ill be happy to show you where you'll be staying." Said Cynder happily as she took Zero with her down a hall.

After Zero was shown to her room, She decided to ask a rather interesting question.

"Hey Cynder.. I forgot ask.. Im sure you and Spyro have been together or something for a while now.. but i couldnt help but wonder.. Do you have Children now?" Zero asked nicely.  
Cynder Smiled and looked down, "Sadly No but we hope to have some soon." She said, smiling happily.  
Zero could tell she was smiling alot, which brought the question, "Your Pregnant arent you?" Zero asked out of curiosity.  
"Oh no, i didnt mean that soon.. i wish it were but, not just yet." She said patting Zero on the back.  
"I think you'll be a wonderful mother someday Cynder, im sure of it." Zero said Sweetly.  
Cynder just hugged her and squeezed her, "Thank you.. Im touched to hear you say that." She said happily.  
Soon after, Zero took her nap, which had to be much needed.

To be continued.

Authors Note: 4got to mention earlier, R&Rs on this story and the others will be much appreciated if its not too much trouble.  
Please and thank you.


	3. Mysterious Figure and Zero's Adult Form

After a few hours sleep, Zero a woke from her nap and went on her walk.

Interestingly, the sky now had no clouds in it, compared to the Stormy mess that it was only hours prior.

When she got to near a cave, she was met by a strange person in a robe with a hood up.  
"Hey, You, come here." It spoke in a male voice, Zero looked confused but stepped closer.  
"Tell me, have you ever wished to be.. different somehow?" It asked, rather evily.  
"Well.. I've always wondered what it would be like to a be Fully Grown Adult Dragoness.. but other that.. yeah." She said, shrugging.  
The mysterious person chuckled evily, "Well, how would you like your wish to come true.. Right here, right now?" He asked.  
Zero just shrugged before saying, "Well, i dont know, besides, if it could happen.. right here right now as you said.. i think it would be interesting." She said, a slight smile on her face.  
"Well hold still then." He said then hit her with some sort of spell.  
"Huh?" She went before dropping to the ground in pain.  
The mysterious person laughed evily before backing up.  
Zero just groaned and yelled out in pain, she suddenly started to change.

She started growing, meaning the Mysterious Persons spell was working.

Within minutes, Zero had transformed into a very large adult dragoness.  
She now had 8 long horns, larger wings, longer tail and everything.

Zero just layed in the grass, panting ever so slowly.  
Her whole body was in pain after the sudden and rapid growth/transformation.  
She slowly opened her beautiful light blue eyes after about 10 minutes, the light of the beautiful full moons shone onto her new form.  
"Ughh.." She groaned, her voice sounding mature.  
"He really did mean 'Right here Right Now'.. How did i get pulled into this?" She wondered as attempted to slowly get up.  
Only to be met by a glowing yellow light.  
"Oh sorry, i was just." Started a certain dragonfly, but as Zero got furthur up.. "Ohh.. B-BIG! Im sorry! I didnt know cynder had a sister.." He said and thought as he backed up.  
"I dont think Cynder has a sister.. Unless there's something i dont know." Zero thought in her head as she was fully up.  
She was amazed at how big she got.

Sparx shot back home, This made Spyro and Cynder concerned.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy, what happen? you look like you saw a grublin in the shower." Said Spyro jokingly.  
"Ew.. But no! thats not why i ran. I ran cause i ran into this.. Blue Dragon while i was on my way back from my parents.." He said, still shaking and shuddering.  
"Blue Dragon?" Spyro Wondered, "Could this be Zero?" Asked Cynder Back to him.  
"If your reffering to that BIG beast of a Dragon i ran into, then id say it is." Said Sparx hiding behind a flower.  
The word 'Big' made them look at eachother funny.  
"What do you mean by 'Big' exactly? Because this Blue Dragoness you may or may not have ran into was a new Friend of ours named Zero.. and shes only 12 years old.. and originally she just went to go on a walk." Said Cynder, rather confused.  
"Well.. let me ask.. was this dragoness blue, had light blue eyes.. from the looks of it anyway.. white horns and light purple wing-membranes and underbelly?" He asked first. "Yeah.." Spyro replied.  
"Well then im not too sure but either i just ran into her mom, A sister i didnt know Cynder had or.. i dont wanna assume too much but.. or something happened and this.. Zero.. as you call her.. was turned into an Adult Dragoness.. much like little miss Evil there." He said reffering to cynder.  
These words utterly shocked them.  
"Zero!" They yelled in unison and ran out to find her.

Oh no..  
To be continued.


	4. Finding Zero and Sweet Talk

Spyro and Cynder searched for about half and hour, maybe even 45 minutes, trying to find Zero.

"It was about this area here were i encountered.. whom i think maybe this Zero you guys were talking about.." He said as near the same cave where Zero was met by the Mysterious Figure and was transformed.

And to his and their surprise, Zero wasnt there anymore.  
"Okay, she was here, i swear.. Unless, like little miss evil here at one time.. she decided to go do evil stuff." He said, teasing Cynder again.  
Cynder just glared at him at being Called 'Little miss evil'.. and for the second time.  
"I can definitally see the impression in the grass where it certainly looks like a large dragon was.. are you sure this wasnt someone else or something?" Spyro asked, "I dont know Buddy, it was a blue dragon like this Zero you've been talking about, White horns, light blue eyes, light purple underbelly and Wingmembranes and everything.. Unless i did indeed run into.. like her mother or a sister i didnt know Cynder had.." Sparx said looking at the impression in the grass.  
"Well, I actually do have a sister, Umbra, but she has same outer scales as me but a dark grey underbelly.. So it couldnt be her." Said Cynder, comfirming it wasnt her sister which sparx didnt know she had.  
"Well what does her mother look like?" Sparx went on to ask, "We dont know, she lives way out east, so we never seen her before." Spyro said.

After walking around for another few minutes, they suddenly heard an eerie howling.  
This caused sparx to hit under Cynder's wing, which was a first.  
"That sounds like that dragon!" He yelled, scared.  
The Howling sound really disturbed Spyro and Cynder, even saddened them a little.  
Then Sparx spotted something in the Grass, in the darkness.  
"I.. think i see someone.. or something.." He said, it was then they too noticed it.  
Sparx slowly flew up to it, it was Zero, and she was Moaning oddly.  
"Would this be her?" He asked back to them, They ran up to where they were.  
They shocked to find Zero, Who was indeed in Adult Form.  
"Oh no, Zero." Cynder said Scared, "How could this have happened?" She then asked.  
"I dont know, lets get her to the dragon temple first." Suggested Spyro, before he grabbed hold of Zero and took flight with Zero on his back.

* * *

Once they returned to the Temple with Zero, they informed Hunter and the New Guardians of the Situation.

The New Guardians Consisted of 4 Young New dragons.

Tinder: A Young Fire Dragoness  
Blizzard: A Young Ice Dragoness  
Volt: A Young Electricity Dragon (And also son of Volteer)  
Titan: A Young Earth Dragon

These gaurdians were issued 5 years after Malefor's defeat.

* * *

Zero moaned Lightly as she stirred, she lied in front of large dragon statues while Spyro, Cynder and Company figured out what happened and how Zero could have been transformed into an Adult Dragoness.

Sparx found enough bravery to go fly to Zero and try to talk to her.

"You okay miss?" He asked gently, she just lied still.. just huffing and puffing.  
"Look, im sorry if i did anything wrong, i was just coming back from my Parents when i ran into you.. and i didnt mean to react the way i.. may or may not have.." He went on to say, "Look, your new friends told me about you.. though i didnt expect to see you like this i must say.." he said and chuckled slightly.  
She turned her head towards him to look at him, "Okay, Okay! Forget i said that.. And i also felt bad when i heard you lost someone dear to you.. it should never have happened.. but you should at least know you'll always be loved, no matter what." He said Nicely.  
She now had a tear running down her eye, even when she rather not get back up like she did earlier, she gathered all her engery, got up and hugged him.  
"Thank you.. You have no idea how much that means to me.." She said as she cried some, Sparx gently pet her on the head.  
"Shh.. its okay.. you've had a hardtime lately.. And i can almost promise it'll all be okay." He said as he continued petting her head, gently.  
"Umm, if its okay with you.. i dont wanna be alone in here while they figure out my.." She stared at her new Adult Body, "Predicament.. and i was hoping you'd stay in here and keep me company." She said with great hope.  
"Me? I dont know, i mean, we just met and everything and.." He stopped when he saw the Sad, Pleading look in her eyes.  
He sighed heavily, "Well, im probably gonna regret this later but.. What the hey.. and besides.. You seem.. Sweet." He said Sweetly.  
She smiled happily and lied down, with him in her loving arms.

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Interesting talk and interesting News

The sun had now risen above the horizon, birds were chirping happily.  
Almost no cloud was in the sky, which was a much need break from the torential rains that had occured last night.  
And since it was early in the morning, there was a slight chill in the air, which felt rather nice to some.

Zero was still in her Adult Form and was still waiting for something to happen.  
Earlier she took a nap with sparx to pass the time, and thought it was nice to have a companion.

Sparx gently pet her on the hear while she rested, which interesting since only almost half a day earlier he was scared of her.  
But he only accidently ran into her after she was transformed into what she was.  
"Thank you so much so caring for me.. i love it.." She said to him in a whisper, and eyes closed.  
"Aww, its no problem, You've had.. not only a rough day lately but a rough LIFE after all that you said that happened prior to even yesterday.. But obviously you wouldnt be the only person who's had a hard life.." He said matter-of-factly.  
This was true, alot of people do indeed have hard times in life.  
"Wanna hear a story about me and Spyro?" He asked while petting her on the head, she nodded a quick yes.  
"Okay.. Where do i start?" He wondered as he tried to think of something.

"Well, there was this time when Spyro was about 9, and this was before he met.. his mate.." he shuddered at the thought of Cynder as Spyro's mate.  
Zero laughed at his reaction.  
"When he was 9, we were in this field.. of mushrooms.. and this was also before he knew he was actually a dragon, because he was raised by my parents who are dragonflies like me.. he thought he was a dragonfly like me.. but when breathed fire for the first time, it finally hit him that he could have been something else, and this was when i got stuck in some frogweed." Zero couldnt help but laugh hard at that.  
"Hey! It was scary for me! Anyway.. then when he was 12.. obviously we had the battle with malefor.. Well being the stuborn dork he sometimes is, he had me stay with the.. well.. former gaurdians.. while he and cynder went off to stop malefor from destroying the world.. and i tell ya, i was bored stiff.. though after about an hour we got attacked by at least a dozen or two grublins.. i probably wiped out seven single handedly." He said smugly.  
This was rather classic seeing as he usually makes up excuses to make himself seem more famous or something of the sort.  
"Im pretty sure it WAS grueling, just waiting, wondering what was happen, the tension getting think with each passing minute until you finally heard they survived." She said rather dramatically, "Yeah, thats pretty much the whole of it." He just said.

Not to long after, Spyro and Cynder came back while sparx was telling Zero about when Spyro and He went to Glimmer.

"Well, we've got some rather interesting news." Spyro started, "Yes, First we found out that a spell was casted on you." Cynder could not have made this more obvious, "But here's were it gets interesting, this is actually a new form for you.. of which you can switch to from your normal one whenever you want." She said, This WAS indeed interesting to Zero, But.. "But how would i be able to? Do i just Visualize it in my head or something then, boom im normal or something?" Zero asked hopefully, "Yeah, pretty much just think of your self taking your normal form, should be a piece of cake." Said Spyro Simply.

It took Zero a minute to do so, "My actual form." She thought in her head..  
And suddenly, she shrunk into her real form.  
"That's my girl!" Said Cynder proudly, "So pretty much i have a new abbility, and i think i love it." Zero said rather intriuged.  
"And something else, we believe we've figured out who caused all this.. see, we've encountered him before but we didnt really think too much of him, but we believe.. Someone called 'The Hermit' must have casted the spell on you." Said Spyro Finally.  
At least Zero knew who done it.  
"So what should we do about this.. Hermit, then?" She asked, still rather excited about her situation.  
"Well id say thats up to you, i mean, your the one who encountered him earlier and he's the one who casted a spell on you so, its up to you." Said Cynder, rather interestingly.  
"Well, id say if i ever come across him again sometime or someday soon.. yeah.. i might very well tear him to pieces.. heh, that'll show him." That it would, Zero, that it would.

* * *

To be continued.


	6. -Authors Note-

Author's Note: Hey Fellow Readers and Writers.

So obviously you guys have seen at least some of my stories.  
Now im sure they arent the absolute best you've probably ever seen, but hey, im obviously not the best writer, but im just doing what im doing, and what i know is what i know, So you might wanna give me a break whenever you want me to do better at a certain story, cause you should know that i try to do the best i.. well.. at least I know i can.  
But hey, hopefully thats something.

So why dont you guys leave some nice reviews? Especially saying what you'd like to see happen next in a certain story. (This or my others.)  
And maybe even what story you might like to see me make next.

Thanks- Ghosthunter94


	7. Ignitus Returns

Spyro lied in the early Afternoon sun, just trying to relax while Cynder, Zero and Cynder's Friend Ember had girl time over in warfang.  
This was sad because he always felt lonely without Cynder with him.

"Feeling lonely are we?" Asked a familiar voice, Spyro shot up to see who it was, and was shocked at who it was.  
Ignitus had returned, "IGNITUS!" Spyro ran upto him and hugged him.  
They were both happy to be reunited, in a way at least.  
"Is its really you, or is this the Whole Spiritual part you mentioned before.. it all happened?" He asked, trying to hold by his Excitment.. and at the same time, some sadness.  
"It's interesting how you ask that.. You see.. Just when i thought it was all over.. The Ancestors gave me a second chance.. they basically thought it wasnt fair to take me away so early.. especially when there was still more work to be done." Said Ignitus rather happily, "I hate to break it to you.. but its been over 12 years.. and new gaurdians had been assigned 7 years back." Spyro said rather sadly.  
"This is something ive actually been aware of.. and i have to admit.. they're not bad choices if i do say so my self.. though i must ask.. why didnt they make you one?" Ignitus asked rather confused, "Well, they thought it would be way too much work if i taught dragons ALL the elements i have so they went easy and got these new guys.. but heres where it gets interesting.. Cynder has been named the Shadow Gaurdian." He said, This was interesting to say the least.  
"You dont say.. I must say, i dont remember in my time as a gaurdian ever being a Fifth Gaurdian." Ignitus said rather intruiged.  
"Much less one that can teach dark elements." Spyro said in a slight chuckle.  
"And besides.. This was something that had actually been talked about for a while, so it's great that new Gaurdians could be assigned." He said gladly.  
"OH! And Speaking of Cynder.. Do you two have children yet?" Ignitus finally asked, seeming excited.  
"Sadly no, But i know for a fact that really wants some." He said, trying to embrace the thought of at least 1 or 2 Mini-Spyros or Cynders Running around.  
"Well i believe you'll make a great father some day. Im Sure of it." Ignitus say proudly.  
Spyro hugged him and didnt let go for a good while.

The Four Young gaurdians sat in a room in the dragon temple, doing reading and other things.

"It's been rather Inactive lately." Said Tinder the Fire Dragoness, bored.  
"Dont Fret, just because its Inactive right now, doesnt exactly mean it will be later." Said Volt the Electricity Dragon, trying to perk Tinder up.  
"Yes, and besides, this 12 year break from evil has given us all plenty of relaxation time.. and time to repair the damages done during the evil attacks." Said Blizzard the Ice dragoness from the other side of the room.  
Tinder sighed heavily, "We'll See." She said as she dropped her head on a table in borem.  
She then eventually fell asleep at the table, Poor thing had to be really tired.

* * *

I know this part was really short, but i thought off all this in only 6 minutes.  
But hey, I have a feeling things are gonna start to get more action packed soon.

To be continued.


	8. Sign of things to Come?

The skies filled with dark, eerie clouds.. and soon it began to rain.

Cynder, who went out on a walk, had come back to the temple.. and dripping wet.  
The temple was dark for some mysterious reason so she lit some candles.

The temple seemed to have been abandoned for whatever reason.  
This struck her as odd, she didnt know something may have transpired.  
Until she saw a note on the wall.

'Cynder, we have gone out to show Zero around the land, since she is relatively new here.  
Sorry if the temple looks suddenly abandoned to you, but we hope to be back later.  
-Spyro'

At least she now knew what happened.  
"Now what am i gonna do while they are out?" She wondered, she took a few minutes to think of what she could do.  
Going back outside while it was raining was out the question, especially if she didnt want to get sick or anything.  
Then just decided to take a nap just to pass the time.

But before she could, in came running hunter, all wet.  
Cynder couldnt help but giggle a little at his being wet.  
"Note to self: Bring a raincoat before going out." He said to himself, frustrated  
-

* * *

Cynder shifted and moved in her sleep, every so often whimpering, which clearly denoted she was having a bad dream.

(In her dream)

"No! This cant be!" Yelled an echoing male voice.

"How could this have happened?" Asked an echoing female voice.

Sounds of terror are heard.

"You little pests! You should have just stayed at home!" Yelled an Echoing Evil Female Voice, before screams of fear and panic ensued.

"I never thought this would happen." Said a saddened female voice.

"I have a feeling im going to enjoy this very much." Said the Evil Voice from before.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said a younger male voice.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Yelled the Evil Female Voice, attacking someone.

(Out of dream)

The Sudden Attack in her dream jolted Cynder Awake, panting.  
She had tears of fear and sadness running down her face.  
"No.." She cried, "The.. past.. might be.. the future.." She cried in fear.  
This meant whatever Cynder was dreaming about, might mean the Past might be relived sometime in the future.  
"I dont want to be evil again." She sobbed lightly as she just buried her face into her pillow.  
But who said it would be her that will be evil?  
No-one, at least, as of yet.  
"I rather not have that dream again, i think im gonna go see if everyone is back." She said as she got up to go check outside.

* * *

You can probably tell something is about to kick off.  
I said it before didnt i?

To be continued.


	9. Bad Feelings and Special News

Having Decided to stay up, Cynder decided to have a walk down the halls of the temple.  
And try to take her mind of the nightmare she had, which was rather hard even if she tried to forget it.

She was stopped at a window when she how amazing the moon and the night-time sky was.  
Not only was there not a cloud in the sky but the moon was Very Full, which just added to the beauty of it all.  
She sighed heavily to herself, "Why didnt i do this sooner?" She wondered, coming out to see the night-time sky was something  
she could have done sooner.  
But she just had the feeling that something was going to kick off, something possibly as bad as malefor, and she was determined not to let anything like that happen.

Her little staring at the moon trance was broken when she saw that spyro was awake.  
"Oh! Hey.. i didnt wake you did i?" She asked, feeling a little bad.  
He shook his head, "Nah, I pretty much woke myself up.. Not only that, but ive kinda been looking after Zero for the past little bit.." He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes..  
"I still feel bad that we couldnt have been there for her when she got attacked and.." She tried to find the right words for what happened.  
"Got Transformed.." She then finished, Spyro smiled, "Well id say we should be glad shes going to be okay and that hopefully nothing bad will happen." He said, or so he thought.  
"Actually.. There's a reason for my being up early like you are.." She confessed, bracing herself for what maybe to come.  
"You see.. i had a nightmare.. And.. In that nightmare.. something bad was happening.. something.. Evil.. though i wouldnt.. yet.. say it would be on a malefor-type scale but.. in the dream.. people are being attacked by.." She tried to hold back tears, "Well.. i couldnt exactly see who it was but i could kind of hear.. An evil female voice.. that some being attacked innocent people.. and even.. tried to kill someone." Spyro widened his eyes slightly at those words, clearly it gave him a bad feeling.  
"And whats more is that.. i can somewhat tell what some of the voices i heard in my dream were saying.." She then tried to remember exactly what they were.  
"Well.. i remember some of them as being... 'No! This cant be!' , 'How could this have happened?', 'I never thought this would happen.' and 'I have a bad feeling about this.'" She told him, while this did give him a bad feeling himself, he just said..  
"Cynder.. It was most likely just a dream.. if it werent.. i think something would already be happening right now.. or at least.." Then that's when he got it.  
"Today.." Yep, that did it.  
"You dont think this could mean.." She started, "The return of malefor? I dont know, then again if someone evil is out there, it could also be someone new.. but i dont think we'll know until something actually happens." He said, yawning, "but lets just hope that, for now at least, your dream was just that, a dream and hope we can get through the day with out anything happening." He said as he made to go back to his room.  
"I actually still wonder, and im sure you maybe as well.. but with what happened to Zero.. with the fact she was turned into an Adult Dragon.. but was able to revert to normal via Free-Will.. and knowing how I was in the past when i had.. possibly a similar transformation.. you dont suppose..." She tried to gather herself before saying what she was going to say.  
"Rgh.. i might regret saying this if im wrong but.. You dont suppose that.. that her Adult Form was.. more meant to be an Evil Form?" She asked, as calmly and easily as possible.  
Interestingly, he had NOT had that kind of thought until she brought that up.  
"I think there is a possibility.. even if very slight.. that her Adult Form could indeed be an evil one.. although she was in that Form for.. At least upto a Full Day before we.. at least assumed.. we figured out how to make her more normal again.. And i dont think any of us seen any sort of.. Funny Buisness while she was.. and besides, while the way she was cuddling with Sparx.. Makes me think there might not actually be anything wrong with Zero.. but again.. there still could indeed still be at least a very slight chance of Zero being Evil, but obviously a higher chance that it could just be something or someone else in play.. Well.. if you'll excuse me.. im gonna check on Zero then im gonna return to bed." He said, yawned again then went on his way.  
Cynder just stood and looked at the night-time sky, and thought.. "I can just feel it.. something is definitely going to kick off.. sooner or later.." She thought darkly.

About Three hours later, everyone had woken up.  
And just in time since Cynder wanted tell them about her dream.  
Just as she told spyro.  
What she told them made them more alert, but not yet to the point where events such as Evacuations or mass preperations were put into effect, but caution was taken.

After that, Midnight, the Black Dragon Doctor came by to see how they were all doing.

She checked the all the males with out a problem, and checked Blizzard the Ice Guardian, Ember and Zero (Who was in her normal Form still) without a problem.  
However, its when Midnight got to Cynder and Tinder the Fire Guardian Dragoness when things got really interesting and possibly shocking.

"Okay, so, All the males, Blizzard, Ember and Zero check out very perfectly with no problem or problems.. But heres where things start getting a little.. Interesting.. one of these girls here.." Midnight begun, eyeing Cynder and Tinder.. "Is Pregnant." She finished.  
The two dragoness gave each-other a shocked and stunned look, but were both excited by the fact that one of them was Pregnant.  
"Ill tell you in just a minute after i return from doing some quick things." She said as she left do to so.

The two girls just lied there and just contemplated on the turn of events.

"Oh Cynder.. I.. i cant believe that.." Tinder begun, "One of us is Pregnant." Cynder Finished.  
"But wait.. i dont think i've had anything actually happen, or at least.. that i can remember.." Said Cynder, really not remembering having had any sort of sickness or anything of the sort happening.  
"I may have but i didnt really think abou-..." Yep, that did it.  
Cynder then let out a gasp, "It could be you!" She exclaimed.  
"Well it could still be you, you know." Tinder said, knowing midnight did say one of them was.  
"Ugh! This is so grueling! Im too excited, i really wanna know which one of us it is." Cynder said in great excitment.

Ten Minutes Later, Midnight finally returned from her buisness.

"Sorry about that, just some important stuff i had to take care of." She said, wiping off a little sweat in exaustion.  
"Right, So, im sure you've been wondering who the lucky girl is.." Wondering would have been an understatement with how excited the girls had been.  
"Well.. Since im sure it was grueling to wait till i came back, Im sure it'll excite you to know that.. Tinder is Pregnant." Midnight finally announced.  
Cynder Gasped Happily, "Aw Tinder!, Your pregnant!" Cynder squeeled happily and hugged Tinder.  
Tinder smiled happily, "Sorry Cyn, i know you were hopeful yourself, sometimes things just dont go the way one would have hoped." Aint that the truth?  
"Yeah, We'll have one someday.. im sure of it.." Cynder said, Smiling happily, and hoping indeed she'd have one of her own someday.

This might very well be the longest part of the story.  
See? I told you (I think) id try whatever i can to fix this whole Rush thing some of you claim seems to be happening.  
And ill try to make the next ones longer too.

But other than that, what do ya think?

Keep sendin those reviews. ^^

To be continued.


	10. Talks, Song and a sweet-talk

Spyro and Zero (Whom was in her normal form still luckily) were in the Kitchen preparing Breakfast.  
They were laughing and talking about stuff,

Sufice to say they enjoyed eachother's company.

"So i gotta ask, after what cynder said ealier.. Do you really think theres a chance that i.. really maybe evil?" She asked, curiously.  
He sadly nodded, "But we think its only a very slight chance, because we dont know if the Adult Form you were given was meant to be an evil one or not, we are trying to figure that one out.. But we do think there is a much higher chance is someone or something else evil lurking out there.. somewhere." He said rather darkly.  
"Which is why you recommended everyone to take caution.. Which is smart but.. then again, how do we know if.. A, If something evil really is lurking out there and how evil is it?.. B, Who or what it is.. C, How bad it'll all get.. and i suppose D, How and What we can do to stop it.." She Said, wondering herself.  
"The Guardians will be sending 6 dragons out to find out in about an hour, so hopefully later we'll know." Said Spyro, cutting some bananas into slices.  
"Im sure you'd be devastated if it were Cynder who were to be evil again." Said Zero, sadly.  
He nodded, "13 years she's been free.. id hate to see that end.." He said, matter-of-factly.  
But then again, how would either of them know?  
Zero and Spyro then, At the same time, roasted sheep.  
Classic.  
"I gotta say, i love your company." Said Zero, Happily.  
"Aww.." He cooed and hugged her.  
"...Also your tail is on fire.." She then said, Spyro's eyes widened as his tail-tip was indeed on fire.  
He quickly dipped it in water.  
This was something out of a cartoon.

* * *

As everybody was eating, they were talking about some stuff.

"So.." Spyro started, "As we all know by know, something maybe going on, something evil.. and that caution was given earlier and dragons shall later be sent to find out what or who it is that could this all off.. In addition.. more young dragons will be trained, not only by the guardians but by me and cynder..  
Also.. Zero here.." He said patting Zero on the shoulder nicely.  
"Will be aiding us in certain different ways.. such as.. if indeed an attack does happen at some point.. she'll instruct us on what to do, where to go and help get any wounded to medical." He then said.  
"So esentially.. If we have a sort of attack force going on.. She's the leader?" Asked Titan, Intruiged.  
"That would be Correct, and if you think about it, she's only 12 so shes still yo-" He was then interupted by Zero.  
"Actually within the next 4 and a half weeks ill be 13, and im really excited." She said, indeed excited.  
"Right, but she's obviously younger, and it will be a great way of getting her into at least a little more training.. And besides, even now.. She's smart, Strong, has a good deal of bravery and more so she's pretty much perfect." He said, smiling at zero, who was smiling back, and she hugged him.  
"But have you found out about her elements?" Asked Blizzard, "Yes: Wind, electricity, fire and shadow. Which interestingly enough, are kind of like a combination of me and Cynder.. almost like she's our daughter or something." He said, interestingly.  
"Except Im Not, my father died long ago, and my mother.." She sighs, "Well.. she's from back east.. and i really hope she's doing okay." Zero said in high hopes.  
Cynder stroked her face lovingly, "Dont worry, i have a feeling you'll be reunited with her again soon after this is all over.. if of course something does indeed happen." She said ReAssuringly.  
"Which at this point seems likely.." She said in a low voice.  
"Hey.." Spyro said in a low, almost comforting voice, "Dont worry.. im sure everything will be okay.. Me and Cynder will protect you.. we promise." he said as they hugged her lovingly.  
Even then, it still didnt make her feel any better about the safety of her mother.  
"Umm.. if its okay.. id like to request that you send one of the Six dragons to check on my mother, just to make sure she's okay and that she know that im okay." Zero says, rather pleadingly.  
The Young Guardians Smiled, "Aww, Well be glad too, we'll send Volt here to do that." Said Tinder, looking at volt with a smile on her face.  
"Ill obviously have to go once we're done with breakfast." Said Volt, downing a sheep leg in on go.  
Zero dropped her jaw at what volt did.  
Everyone else laughed.

* * *

Unknown to any of them, A Mysterious Person in a robe and hood lurked in the darkness outside.

"Soon.. Soon You will meet.. your worst nightmare." The figure said in a husky female voice before vanishing into darkness.

* * *

Soon after, Zero decided to show of her singing skills.

"I'm so tired of being here.. suppressed by all my childish fears..  
And if you have to leave.. I wish that you would just leave, Because Your presence still lingers here..

And it won't leave me alone, These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase.." She sung beautifully, which had everyone making looks and sounds of amazement.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears..  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears..  
And I held your hand through all of these years..  
But you still have all of me..

You used to captivate me by your resonating light..  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind..  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams..  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase..

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears..  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears..  
And I held your hand through all of these years..  
But you still have all of me..

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone..  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along..

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears..  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears..  
And I held your hand through all of these years..  
But you still have all of me, me, me.." She ended the song in a very beautiful fashion.  
One random dragon fell to the floor in a faint.  
"Ho..ly.." Another random dragon went.  
Needless to say she had a great voice for someone who was still young.

* * *

"Okay, the dragons have been sent." Said Tinder as she walked in.  
"Perfect, hopefully soon we'll know what is indeed going on." Said Spyro rather excited.  
Tinder noticed Zero looking a little sad, "Hey.. You okay?' Tinder asked gently.  
"Hmm? Oh.. Kinda.. As you can probably tell in anxious to know about my mother.. I feel stupid for being so far away from her when something bad may happen." She said sadly.  
Tinder pat her on the back lovingly.  
"You''ll know how she is once volt finds her." Tinder say assuringly.  
"If he does indeed find her." Said Zero in a kind of moping voice.  
"She looks like me only larger.. but.. i dont know.." She lowered her head in worry.  
"I shall keep that in mind, i shall go now." Volt said as he took off.

Tinder Sat next to Zero and wrapped a wing around her, as a mother or loved one would.  
"Its okay Zero.. I have a feeling your mother is okay.. and who knows.. you may even get to see her soon." She said assuringly.  
"I hope so.. She's the only family i have left." Zero said sadly.  
This made Tinder feel bad for her.  
"You mean to say you dont have a sibling or a Grandparent?" Tinder Asked, a little sad.  
Zero shook her head, "Unless of course my mother never told me about someone." Zero said matter-of-factly.  
Which was indeed possible, there can always be someone or something else.  
"Well if your mother indeed is alright, perhaps you can ask her?" Tinder wondered.  
"That depends on if she's willing to tell me.. I know times all too well when someone knows or has someone that they dont want to tell about or they dont want anyone to know about." She said, if it were, then this kind of situation would almost be a sort of a classic case.  
Tinder Nodded, "It always gets me when no-one tells you or wants you or i to know about someone or something and wants to keep them a secret or whatnot.. i was the same way when i found out the old Fire Gaurdian Ignitus was my uncle.." So its happened to her eh?  
"Ohh, im sorry.. you still do have family though right?" Zero asked, then remembered Tinder was Pregnant.  
"Other than what you'll soon see, with your mate." She then said, correcting herself.  
Tinder nodded, "Yes, other than I, my mate Dioxide and our new-comer.. It's my father, grandmother and brother Scorch.." Said Tinder.  
"So wait.. I have my mother as my parent while you have your father as your parent still?" Zero Asked, as if she was onto something.  
"It would appear so.. I lost my mother to.. Malefor.." The name cause Zero to growl in bitter anger.  
"See.. i was only 6 when it happened.. obviously malefor, as evil as he is.. also as dumb and stupid as he is.. Wanted to take control of our home.. because we are from back west and all.. he wanted to take me and make me his slave.. my parents and being the brave ones they were.. tried to stop him.." She sniffled in sadness.  
"Malefor.. killed her in an instant by.. striking her to the chest and head with his tail-blade.." Those words just made Zero dig her claws into the ground and just growl.  
Clearly this was hurting her.  
"She was dead within seconds, if not minutes.. i was so devasted that i lost my mother to the dark master.. i would have killed him myself but i was too young and too small to take him on.." Tinder sniffled, and tried to hold back her tears.  
"How did you feel when Spyro and Cynder took him down finally?" Zero asked, trying to cheer her up slightly.  
"Ohh.. this was when i was 20.. And i tell you.. i.. felt.. relief.. that my Mother's death could be avenged.. and that she could finally.. rest.. after all these years.." Tinder sobbed some, before flat out breaking out in tears.  
"Oh Tinder." Zero cooed, hugging tinder and stroking her back.  
Then it hit her.  
"WAIT! You say you have your father and i have my mother.. Is your father.. single?" She asked in high hopes.  
"Umm.." Tinder choked on tears, "Yes.. he has been for years now.." She then said, wiping away her tears.  
"Why? Is your mother single?" She then asked.  
Zero grinned, "Uh huh." She said as a yes.  
"Meaning your Father and my Mother could possibly have a chance.. if.. that is too say that.. they're interested in dating.. im sure my mom is but i dont know about your father." Zero said, indeed not knowing if her father was indeed interested in dating.  
Tinder grinned, "Why dont you ask him? He resides in the medical wing as coroner." Said Tinder, now smilling happily, The word 'Coroner' grossed Zero out but she was willing to do anything for the happiness of her and Tinder.  
So she went to do exactly that.

* * *

Yay, another longer than the other parts Chapter.  
See? Im getting better.

So what do you guys think?  
And also, what would you guys like to see next?

And do you really think Zero can somehow set Tinder's Father up with her mother?  
We shall see!  
Keep sending in those reviews!

Also, if theres any story you guys like me to continue making parts for, not just this story or the truth or dare but any other, just let me know and i will try too..

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
